Bartz's World
Bartz's World (also known as the First World) is the title given to the first of three worlds of the Planet R in Final Fantasy V. The game begins in this world and continues up until the events at the Ronka Ruins. Bartz's World consists of two large main continents to the east and west. Curving archipelagos at the bottom of both continents meet with a crescent-shaped island to the southeast. A tiny island sits in the middle of the ocean between the continents. Story A millennium ago the necromancer Enuo traded his immortality for control over the Void, giving him the power to consume anything into nothingness. He was defeated by the twelve Sealed Weapons and consumed by the Void, which was contained within the Interdimensional Rift. The twelve weapons were sealed within Kuza Castle, and the four crystals of the world separated. Thus the world itself was split to prevent any evil from harnessing the power of the Void again, as the entrance to the Rift became caught in the space between the two worlds. After the worlds were split knowledge of the "sister world" faded, and a thousand years on the people live in ignorance of the other world. In Tycoon Castle King Tycoon prepares to depart for the Wind Shrine, as the wind is behaving strangely. He orders his daughter, Lenna, to watch over the kingdom while he investigates. As as he arrives the Wind Crystal shatters, halting the wind across the world. Lenna rushes off to search for her father, while a pirate at sea notices the change, and an old man in a meteorite hurries to the scene. The meteorite crashes near Tycoon Castle, where it is spotted by Bartz Klauser, a lone wanderer who travels the world with his chocobo Boko. He finds Lenna under attack by goblins and rescues her. They search the Tycoon Meteorite crash site and find the old man, who gives his name as Galuf but has no other memory. When Lenna mentions the Wind Shrine he says he has to go with her, though he has no idea why the Wind Shrine seems important. Bartz declines to accompany them, but Boko changes his mind and they return in time to rescue the pair from more goblins. Feeling that "the wind is calling," Bartz joins them on their quest. In need of a way to sail without wind, they watch a pirate ship enter a secluded harbor seemingly on its own power. Although Lenna suggests asking the pirates for a ride, Galuf and Bartz rationalize that since these are pirates, stealing the ship is the safer option. The pirates and their captain, Faris, catch them in the act and briefly imprison them, but Faris decides to join them to find out why he and Lenna share a pendant. He reveals the ship moves thanks to a tame sea dragon named Syldra and they sail on to the Wind Shrine. The party discovers the shattered remnants of the crystal atop the shrine. The shards give off light and mark each of them with an essence of the four elements: courage and fire for Faris, devotion and water for Lenna, hope and earth for Galuf, wind and passion for Bartz. The King of Tycoon appears and names them the Warriors of Light, warning them of an evil that is trying to destroy the other crystals. The crystal shards entrust themselves to the party, providing them with the first set of job classes. The nearest crystal is the Water Crystal in Walse, so the party visits Zok, the architect of Torna Canal. Though reluctant due to the recent monster infestation, he loans them the key to the gates. During the voyage, Lenna explains the dire consequences should the crystals be destroyed: the natural forces of the world would cease, rendering the planet uninhabitable. They resolve to save the crystals, but Zok's fears prove to be well-founded and the ship is attacked by a monster called Karlabos. Although the party defeats it, it sucks Syldra into a whirlpool, leaving them adrift. They end up in the Ship Graveyard. After crossing a flooded room, the party dries their clothes with a fire, but Faris protests. During a brief struggle, they learn Faris is actually a woman. Although shocked, they understand her reasons for disguising herself, and shrug it off. Upon reaching the shore they encounter illusions of their loved ones cast by the Siren and fall unconscious. Bartz sees his mother, Stella, Lenna and Faris are ensnared by King Tycoon, and a young girl appears before Galuf. Galuf has no memory of her and knocks his friends back to their senses, allowing them to defeat the monster. They visit the town of Carwen and hear rumors that a wind drake was seen flying to North Mountain, a clue as to the king's whereabouts. The party is ambushed by a wife-husband hunter team, Magissa and Forza, on their way up the mountain. Magissa shoots Lenna with a poisoned arrow and tries to kidnap her. Faris leaps across and throws a rope for Bartz and Galuf. Together the party defeats the pair. At the top, they find Lenna's wind drake, Hiryu, injured. Lenna crosses the mountain's poison flowers to get the dragon grass to cure him and Hiryu heals Lenna of poison. The Light Warriors pay a visit to Castle Tycoon where Lenna confronts Faris with the knowledge they are sisters, but Faris denies any such connection. They fly the wind drake to Walse and entreat its king to shut down the amplification machine they use to enhance the Water Crystal's powers, as it is weakening the crystal. King Walse refuses as the machine has protected the country and brought them great prosperity. A second meteorite crashes at Walse Tower, the site of the crystal. The party races to the scene after the king and finds the king and his soldiers have been defeated by a Garula, a normally gentle elephantine creature. They find a strangely-dressed soldier at the top who addresses Galuf as "my lord," but he is mortally wounded by Garula before Galuf can learn anything. The Light Warriors defeat the creature, but it is too late to stop the crystal from shattering and the knight dies from his injuries. They gain the second set of job classes before the tower plunges into the sea. Syldra reappears and rescues them before drifting away in the current. Exploring the Walse Meteorite, Bartz steps on a warp point and is whisked away. The rest of the Light Warriors follow and find themselves at Karnak Meteorite. In the town of Karnak, they are arrested on suspicion of being in league with a werewolf that had emerged from the meteorite before them. They meet Cid Previa, the inventor of the crystal amplification machines, in jail. He had realized his mistake, but was imprisoned by Queen Karnak when he tried to shut down the device. Karnak's chancellor releases the party at Cid's insistence when his expertise is needed to shut down the device after damage to the crystal becomes apparent. The five go to the Fire-Powered Ship and find a possessed Queen Karnak in the engine room. She either becomes or summons a fiery monster, which the party defeats. The werewolf from before joins them in the Crystal Chamber and reveals himself as an ally, addressing Galuf. A Karnakian soldier—also possessed—turns up the machine to its full power and the crystal shatters. The werewolf aids the party's escape at the cost of his own life, and Karnak Castle explodes. The Light Warriors pick up three more crystal shards from the wreckage. Cid blames himself for the crystals' destruction and holes himself up in Karnak's pub. The Light Warriors go to the Library of the Ancients to figure out their next move. They meet Cid's grandson, Mid, who rushes to Karnak and snaps Cid out of his funk. The sight of grandfather and grandson triggers something in Galuf's memory and he flashes back to a similar scene between him and his granddaughter Krile, the girl Siren showed him. He tells the party he is from another world and that thirty years ago he and three other warriors sealed an evil warlock called Exdeath using the power of the crystals. Now, Exdeath is trying to escape by shattering them via possessing others to carry out the deed. Cid and Mid repair the Fire-Powered Ship and give it to the Light Warriors to find the Earth Crystal, the last one remaining. They visit Crescent Island and lose the ship in an earthquake. The island's forest is home to a flying black chocobo and they retrieve the two missing shards of the Fire Crystal. With the chocobo, the party flies over mountains and makes a stop at Lix, Bartz's hometown, where he reminisces about his past. Returning to the library, they learn from Cid and Mid that King Tycoon has been spotted flying towards the abandoned town of Gohn. Although they find him there, the king leads the party to a trapdoor and they plunge into underground ruins. Faris calls out to him as "Papa," admitting that she and Lenna are sisters. They escape by a warp point but it overloads as soon as they use it, and they are nearly killed by the explosion. The warp point whisks them to another set of underground ruins where they find the Fire-Powered Ship shortly before Cid and Mid fall through the ceiling. The two inventors realize that the ruins, Catapult, were left by the Ancients. Finding an airship alongside the Fire-Powered Ship, Cid fixes it and gives it to the party, who resolve to save the last crystal. The Light Warriors return to Gohn and see the Ronka Ruins rise into the air thanks to the ancient amplification machine, putting the crystal at grave risk. Cid and Mid reinforce the airship's hull with adamantite from Galuf's meteorite so the party can reach the flying city. They find King Tycoon outside the crystal room and they try to talk to him, but he orders them to defeat the Archeoaevis, the guardian of the ruins, and they oblige. Once it is slain, Tycoon enters the crystal room and the party follows him. Inside the crystal room, the king prepares to attack them. Though he is possessed, Faris and Lenna refuse to let Bartz and Galuf fight him. Another meteorite arrives and Krile bursts into the room and hits Tycoon with a mild spell to break him from his possession. Seeing her again cures Galuf's amnesia and King Tycoon reunites with both of his daughters. Their joy is cut short when the Earth Crystal shatters and Exdeath is freed. He appears before them and taunts Galuf, sets the crystal shards to attack the party, and departs. King Tycoon saves them at the cost of his life by drawing the crystals' attack. Now inert, the crystal shards bestow another set of job classes onto the party. With the Earth Crystal gone, the party flees to the airship as the Ronka Ruins crash. Faris and Lenna are given no time to mourn their father's death now that Exdeath is back. Galuf tells them the full story of how he and his companions, the Dawn Warriors, fought Exdeath from the other world to this world and sealed him away with the crystals. Although he and the others on his world learned that Exdeath was attempting to free himself and used the meteorites to try and stop him, they were too late. He declares he and Krile will return to his world to fight Exdeath and forbids the others to follow, saying they would have no way to return. Bartz, Lenna, and Faris say goodbye, but decide they need to go and help. Again consulting Cid and Mid, they collect more adamantite from the meteorites to activate a warp point to the other planet. Bidding farewell to their homes and loved ones, they jump in one by one and find themselves on a lone island in Galuf's World. After Exdeath destroys the crystals of the other world, the two worlds merge. Locations Eastern Continent * Tycoon - The home of princess Lenna and her father, King Tycoon. It is the largest of the three castles. * Pirates' Hideout - The hideout of Faris's gang of pirates. An entrance was revealed by an earthquake. * Tule - A small village where the Beginner's Hall can be found. Zok, an old friend of King Tycoon, lives in a large house here. * Wind Shrine - A shrine housing the Wind Crystal. * Torna Canal - A canal overrun with monsters. * Ship Graveyard - A reef where many shipwrecks lie. It teems with undead. * Carwen - A port town. * North Mountain - A mountain where Dragon Grass, known to heal wind drakes, grows. * Walse - A town, prosperous through the power of the Water Crystal. * Castle Walse - King of Walse's abode, situated next to Walse. * Walse Tower - A tower northwest of Walse. The Water Crystal is housed here. * Lix - Bartz's hometown, surrounded by forest and mountains. Western Continent * Karnak - A castle town surrounded by huge walls. It is the hometown of Cid Previa and his grandson Mid. * Karnak Castle - The castle of Karnak. The Fire Crystal is housed beneath. * Fire-Powered Ship - A ship designed by Cid, it relies on the Fire Crystal for its power. * Library of the Ancients - A library south of Karnak, filled with important literature. * Desert of Shifting Sands - A vast desert that cannot be crossed on foot by normal means. * Gohn - An ancient city of the Ronka. * Ronka Ruins - A floating fortress that houses the Earth Crystal. * Istory - A small town on an island, it sits near the famous Istory Falls. * Jachol - A village to the south. Its inhabitants are descended from the Ronkans. * Jachol Cave - A cave that contains many traps. Crescent Island * Crescent - A remote, fertile town. Earthquakes are a frequent occurrence. * Catapult - An underwater base located beneath Crescent Island. * Chocobo Forest - A small forest where a black chocobo lives. Enemies ;Tule region: * Goblin * Killer Bee * Nutkin * Stray Cat ;Carwen region: * Gatling * Big Horn * Tatou * Bandersnatch ;Walse region: * Gatling * Big Horn * Tatou * Bandersnatch * Garula ;Karnak region: * Aegir * Zu * Wild Nakk * Grass Tortoise * Dhorme Chimera (desert only) ;Library of the Ancients region: * Silent Bee * Mythril Dragon ;Jachol region: * Bomb * Doublizard * Bio Soldier ;Istory region: * Black Flame * Stone Golem * Mini Dragon (forests across the bridge) * Ramuh (boss) (forests across the bridge) ;Crescent Island: * Doublizard * Bio Soldier * Harvester * Black Flame ;Lix region: * Goblin * Killer Bee * Nutkin * Stray Cat ;Prototype island: * Prototype ;Sea: * Sahagin * Thunder Anemone * Sea Ibis * Corbett Musical themes The overworld theme for the Bartz's World is "Four Hearts". Other appearances Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Bartz's World appears as the FMS for several Final Fantasy V themes: * "Four Hearts" * "Home, Sweet Home" * "Airship" Gallery Final Fantasy V home world (thumb).png|First world appearance in-game. Final Fantasy V home world 2 (thumb).png|First world in-game after the crystals shatter. Bartz's_World.png|Bartz's World in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. Bartz's_World_Evening.png|Bartz's World in the Evening. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy V Category:Worlds